wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Remington Smisse
Background Remington is a Rogue who debuted as the first villain of Season 2. He is a hunter and collector of Shushus, wielding a number of them in various forms of weapons. He is accompanied by a talking Bow Meow named Grany whom he calls brother. Personality Sly and cunning, he will employ any dirty trick to get the upper hand and has virtually no honor, willing to stab anyone in the back. He comes into opposition against Evangelyne to steal Grufon and then in a fight over Percedal when he was trapped in Rubilax's sword form. Despite his trickery, he is quote kind and overprotective of his brother Grany. While trapped in the Shushu realm and as they were about escaped instead of leaving his brother who struggled behind he instead stayed and risked his life to save Grany. Weapons Remington wielding a number of them in various forms of weapons that he had collected over the years. The two weapons he used the most were a pair of Shushu shaped pistols and also a very long sword. History He was first seen shadowing Evangelyne while she was journeyed to Rubilaxia with Grufon. Under the impression he was a rogue shushu he followed her and Grufon with Grany. They later confronted her in one of the abandoned towns. He then battled Eva until they were taken by Ghouls created by Ombrage. After being attacked he is brought to Rubilax's throne room with Grany and they both attempted to claim all the shushu Rubilax collected. He became obsessed with owning Rubilax's former vessel while it was inhabited by Percedal. His deceptiveness eventually becomes his own undoing; during a fight with Evangelyne over the possession of Percedal -- who was trapped in Rubilax's sword body -- he falls off the edge of a building, hanging upside down at the end of a rope. He promises Eva that he won't trick her if she saves him, however, when he gets to the ledge, he tries to kill her with a sword Shushu. Eva dodges the attack, and Remington ends up destroying the ledge he was hanging onto and plummets to his apparent death. However, it is revealed that he did survive the fall in Episode 8 of Season 2. He later meets Eva and her friends again in a prison that belonged to The Justice Knight. While there he offered the team advice how to break out. Instead of thanking them he instead released an extremely powerful Shushu named Anathar. Later on, he, Percedal and Yugo are taken to the Shushu world. He is left behind while the others escape so he could save his brother, Grany. Remington and Grany are later seen in Episode 20 Zinit as Rushu's personal slave/masseur, until they escape through the Shushu invasion portal. At the end of the Battle of Crimson Claw Archipelago, Remington takes Eva hostage in exchange for Rubilax (in sword form), but is defeated and both are knocked in the sea, presumed to be dead. However, they're last seen sailing into the sunset in a wrecked submarine. Six years later, Remington and Grany were revealed to have survived and either has joined or been hired by The Siblings to aid Ush in guarding the two Eliatrope Dofus the Siblings had stolen. Category:Animated Series Category:Rogue Category:Shushu Guardian Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Sram